


whispers

by AnimeBooks13



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks13/pseuds/AnimeBooks13
Summary: Sock and Jonathan have been friends since middle school-sixth grade to be precise. Though Sock tells Jonathan everything, he won't tell him his feelings for the blonde teen. Or his darkest secret that may put Jon in danger.





	1. Can you keep a secret?

*Writing style (2nd POV). I will alternate the 'You' though, from Sock to Jon and back again.*

Your biggest problem? Maybe it was school, the stressful life of a teenager, parents, expectations, yeah that was it. But you'd be lying to everyone if you said that though. Your main issue in this hell hole called life? Your best friend, Jonathan Combs. You and Jonathan have had a healthy relationship ongoing for about five years, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

You two did everything together. Well, almost everything. You thought that the things you did together were fine and dandy, but you wanted...more. All your life you'd been looking for anyone to brighten up your life, and you finally found one. Your biggest accomplishment in life was tripping over your shoelaces in the sixth grade and dropping a porcelain owl on a blonde boy's foot. He'd gotten mad, yelled out some cuss words, but when he saw your shattered project he'd stopped. He'd said he was sorry, and even helped you pick up the pieces, mumbling rants at himself under his breath. The bell had rung and you two were late for class, but he came back to apologize once more during lunch. One thing led to another then, and in the time span of a week, you had a person you could actually rely on. Since then you've had the most perfect person in the world, at your disposal and your disposal only. He never tried to hang out with anyone else, and maybe it was selfish, but you loved that. You had the most wonderful ball of apathy in the world, always standing next to you.

And you loved him.

The sad thing was, he'd never love you back. 

The two of you were sitting in his room, watching an original of Voltron from the 60's or something. Neither of you liked it, but you didn't turn it off. Besides, not like you were focusing on the show any way. Your main focus was on the body laying next to you on the bed wrapped up in blankets. He was laying upside down, giving you a look at his profile. Lips and sharp jaw line, the two things you could never take your eyes off. Maybe it was because he was so close, you don't know. You watched him furrow his brow, bending over to pick up some popcorn and throw it at the screen.  
Head in your palms and heart going thud, ready to jump out your throat any second. You were a complete mess. He didn't even try too, which was the annoying bit. He just did something, breathe for an example, and your mind turned it into a fantasy. Example: him breathing on you, and then your crazy imagination took you miles away. But that's why they're fantasies, tiny tidbits of imagination too great to become real. And besides, he wouldn't love you anyway.

You hadn't even noticed he had been talking to you. "Holã, Mundo eso Sock?" He often spoke Spanish to get your attention, a mandatory class taken in middle school. You blinked your eyes, looking down at him as he sat up. He was always trying to read you, see what was on your mind. And sometimes he succeed, only when it was too much of a burden to keep up your features that allow him not to see. The light from the sunset on the other side of the window filtered in, eating his left side of the room, then middle, and then right where you two were. The colors melted into him, making his blue eyes stand out in a more vibrant manner. It shouldn't be hard, close your eyes and you don't see them any more. Wrong. They were still there, even when you closed your eyes, ice blue eating its way at your heart and head."Mmm?" Your only response. Sometimes this happened. You were at a loss of words, for whatever reason it be this time. 99% of the time though? It was because of Jonathan. The 1% was because of sleep deprivation or other crap you didn't care about. He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned closer. Your lips touched. Jonathan's soft pale ones against your own, sending shivers and sparks of electricity throughout your body. You wanted to stay like that forever, a mess of tangled limbs and moving lips. It was all you'd ever wanted, you couldn't be happier and-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

You slowly opened your eyes, shifting your attention from the darkened ceiling to the blaring red numbers by your bedside. 6:37 am. Another dream, no wonder you were so happy. You groaned, tossing an arm over your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose. There was a slight vibrating noise, making you open your eyes. You didn't account for the brightness of the screen when you found the phone under your messy tangles of sheets, blinking wildly because of it.

[6:38 am] Jonathan: Heeeeey, uh, wouldn't mind helping me with my math homework again, would ya? You can keep the secret, right?

You blinked your eyes down at the small thing in your hands, rereading the nearly printed letters in the grey bubble. You can keep the secret, right? You'd always been able to keep his secrets to yourself and no one else. You smiled? Fingers pressing the tiny keyboard built in. The clicking noise grew annoying, making you slide the vibrate button down. The phone shook in your hands as the words typed in. What if you were to go through with this? Speak your mind and heart? Let him know every tidbit of information you wanted him to know, certainly more than the math homework. You stared nervously at the text message you had sitting in the box, waiting to be sent. 

Can you keep a secret? I love you.

Your finger began to hover over the button labeled Send, shaking slightly. Your mind, a mess of: Yes, No, Yes, No. Your head began to spin, it could all come down to this. You took a deep breath and pressed a button. The backspace button. You watched the words of truth disappear in reverse, too ashamed to think of the situation again. You shook your head, sighing a shaky breath before giving an actual answer.

[6:45 am] You: Yeah, what problems you need?

[6:45 am] Jonathan: ...all of them...heh heh heh...

Can you keep a secret? This boy was going to be the death of you.


	2. Destructive

You probably think it's stupid. Every stupid thing that comes out of that dork's mouth. But you can't help it, it's enticing. From the way he laughs to the stupid things he says. You're a fool, an absolute idiot. Only someone like that would fall for their best friend. You want to say it more than anything, but no. Sock would never be able to look at you the same way. With his cute little grins and giggles, the way he talks. You try so hard not to kiss him when he starts bouncing around, in a droopy T-Shirt that shows off skin and shorts. You know he does it because he's too short to reach the cereal on the fridge, but you feel as if it is the God's way of taunting you. It's so hard, you really are an idiot.

An idiot also forgot to do their math homework last night, you were too busy trying to talk to Sock all night. Your parents had been fighting again, screaming and tossing things around. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how loud they got, you couldn't let Sock see. Or hear, just generally hear anything they say. You knew one of Sock's biggest secrets. The word 'parents' took a beating on you both, just Sock was so much more innocent than you. His parents had just started fighting, well not just, about since you've met him. Your parents, all your life. 

Every time they yelled in the background of one of your calls, you could see the ginger's lip start to quiver slightly, and you had to do everything in your power to calm him down. This was routine for you, come home from school and hear screams and the sound of shattering glass, your heart taking another step down on it's 'Okay' scale. But you'd hardened in this sense over the years, learned to take all the pain in the world and still try to act normal. You were broken, sure. But you could fake okay. Happy? Never. Well, only when you were with Sock.

The ginger hadn't learned yet though, he hasn't grown bitter and cold like you. He's still happy, smiling, a sensitive ball of joy that you needed to protect. Not to mention needed in this world. You knew perfectly well, that without Sock to love, to live for, your life would already be over. Cut short by a bullet of the gun sitting under your bed. And that's why you haven't told him, why you can't tell him.  
If he rejected you, disliked anything you said, it would utterly destroy you. Not only would you have lost your one and only friend and lover, you would have lost your only reason to live. It's funny really. One moment they could be the light of your life, the spark of your love. The next they could cut open your heart and leave it to die. Sock could cut out your heart and leave it to die, just in a matter of words. Venomous, destructive, words. Ones that could end your life.

You sighed, trying not to think too much about this. You may send yourself into a hole of depression, making you lay in your bed and feel too sad to do anything with your life. As much as you'd love to do just that, math must be done if you want to graduate and leave this damn place. Hopefully with Sock in tow. You smiled, Sock. He's all you think about, and probably from now to the end of time. Another benefit to the beautiful creature, math was a walk in the park for him.

[6:38 am] You: Heeeeey, uh, wouldn't mind helping me with my math homework again, would ya? You can keep the secret, right?

Why would you put that? You can keep the secret, right? He'd probably think you meant the secret of you boy doing your secret. This is why you shouldn't be up early, you let your guard down. You let things slip out. You meant the secret of...your love. That's exactly what you meant. Maybe it was too early, maybe he was still asleep. Maybe he's seen right through you and saw your true intentions. The feeling was just so destructive, you found yourself twisting around in your sheets, clutching your stomach in anticipation. Stop it Jonathan, you're going to give yourself an anxiety attack again. You thought strictly.

It was an embarrassment, he didn't even try. Sock had given you more than enough anxiety attacks. It wasn't even funny, nor was it healthy. It was a serious matter, one that someone should probably help you out with. Though no one helped. You remembered the first time it had happened, you two were in the eighth grade, it was when you first realized, you were gay for your best friend.   
It had been during lunch, and he had said something like, "I'm not annoying, am I?" He had flashed you the eyes, the big sad green ones. It filled you up with so much panic, you had actually started to melt down. He'd noticed, freaking out himself and quickly flagging down a volunteer walking around the campus. They had taken you to the nurse, and Sock had stayed with you the whole time. He'd told you that you were going to be okay, that he was sorry for whatever he had done to push you like that. He'd started crying a little too, only making matters worse. Th nurse had to send him out of the room, only because he was adding more damage. You were a crying mess, rocking yourself back and forth, all because of a simple question.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments in your life. Things like that kept happening though, all the way up until now. It was so scary, that he could turn on such an outburst of fear inside of you. And he knew perfectly well that it could happen any moment. Like right now for example.   
Your phone vibrated, making your heart lurch upwards. 

[6:45 am] Sock: Yeah, what problems you need?

[6:45 am] You: ...all of them...heh heh heh...

The perfect way to hide up your feelings, via text message. Besides, how destructive could it be to your sanity if he found out?


End file.
